


Congrats On Sucking Face

by soaminis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji-centric, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, I Wrote The Majority of This At 3 AM, Kozume Kenma-centric, M/M, My First BokuAkaKuroKen Fic, Not Beta Read, Other, Out of Character Akaashi Keiji, Out of Character Kozume Kenma, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaminis/pseuds/soaminis
Summary: Kenma and Akaashi loved each other dearly. When it came down to physical affection, however, neither of them were nearly as forward as Kuroo or Bokuto. As a result, they took things very slowly with one another. The time just never seemed right. They each had a hard time with taking the initiative, worried about how the other would react. Every time they did try to take the next step, their nerves would prevent them from actually going through with it. Akaashi began to resign to the idea that it was a hopeless situation. Kenma, on the other hand, was determined to not give up. The time had finally come. He had the perfect opportunity to get a bit closer to Akaashi and he was going to take it. Movie night was tonight.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	Congrats On Sucking Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first BokuAkaKuroKen fic. This fic focuses mainly on the dynamic between Akaashi and Kenma, exploring how I like to think they would go about being physically affectionate when one-on-one. I will warn you, Akaashi and Kenma are a bit out of character here (in my opinion). This was a very self-indulgent fic, I just wanted some fluff about these four with those two as the focus for a bit. I hope you'll be able to enjoy reading it

Akaashi walked in the door with a huff, hanging his keys up as he shook his coat off his shoulders. 

"I'm home!" He announced.

A familiar chorus of _welcome-home_ 's rang out in response. He finished kicking off his shoes and headed towards the living room. As he passed the couch, he felt a light tug at his sleeve. Looking down, he met Kenma's honey eyes. Kenma sat with his head leaned back against the couch to look up at Akaashi and spoke softly.

"I missed you." He reached his hands towards Akaashi's face, beckoning him towards him.

Akaashi was a bit surprised by the show of affection, starting back a bit and blushing. He stared at Kenma, checking that he was serious. Kenma smiled shyly, again using his arms to call him over. Akaashi returned the smile as he leaned down to meet the other's lips. It was just a peck, being over as quick as it happened, but it was sweet. When he pulled away, he ruffled Kenma's hair and turned his face the opposite direction. They chose to ignore the fiery blushes that covered their cheeks. 

"Missed you too," he said, before putting on a curious look, "Where are Kuroo and Bokuto?" 

"The kitchen, they insisted on doing dinner by themselves tonight. They wouldn't even let me in to get a snack." Kenma sounded exasperated at the memory, returning his gaze to his game. 

"I'll go check on them." Akaashi wore a reassuring smile, before heading towards the other room.

As he made his way through the door, he couldn't help but take in a deep breath at the fantastic smell that filled the kitchen. Bokuto and Kuroo were both hard at work on their respective tasks. Bokuto hid what he was working on, hunching his body over to further obscure Akaashi's view as he heard him approach. Kuroo stood near the stove lazily flipping a pork cutlet over in a pan, turning around to see who had joined them.

"Glad to see you made it home safe." Kuroo hummed, washing his hands and using the bottom of his apron to dry them. He opened his arms wide and gestured with his hands for Akaashi to come to him. Once he was close enough, Akaashi was pulled into a tight hug. Kuroo held him in place against his chest, dipping his head to plant a few quick pecks on Akaashi's cheek. Akaashi smiled, playfully shying away from each kiss with a chuckle.

"Thank you, I'm glad to finally _be_ home." Akaashi spoke against Kuroo's chest. After swaying in place in the hug for a few moments, Kuroo released him from his grasp and threw his thumb up in the direction of the living room.

"We're almost finished up in here, so why don't you go rest." Kuroo suggested in a hopeful tone.

Not paying any mind to the attempt at getting him out of the kitchen, Akaashi walked over towards Bokuto. Bokuto quickly whipped around and grabbed Akaashi by the waist. His grip was firm, effectively keeping Akaashi in place so he couldn't see past him. 

"Welcome home!" Bokuto chirped out before bending down to press his lips into Akaashi's. He smiled throughout the kiss, pulling back in an exaggerated motion so their lips would smack as they parted. They pressed their foreheads together, laughing at the noise.

"What are you working on?" Akaashi quirked an eyebrow at Bokuto. Bokuto's brow furrowed in a slight panic as he searched for an appropriate answer. Before Bokuto could get anything out, Akaashi felt himself being pushed. Kuroo easily slid him all the way out of the kitchen and to the couch. Akaashi went to go right back into the other room before Kuroo took him by the shoulders and forced him to sit next to Kenma.

"Oh no you don't, you're going to take it easy while Bo and I finish dinner. You'll know what the secret is in due time." Kuroo winked, walking back to meet Bokuto in the kitchen doorway. Akaashi watched as Kuroo whispered something in Bokuto's ear before kissing his cheek. They disappeared back into the kitchen and Akaashi averted his attention to Kenma. 

"Do you have any idea what they're up to?" Akaashi asked. Kenma shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. 

"They've been like this since I got back from meeting with Shoyou. I was hoping you'd be able to figure it out." Kenma sighed a little, setting his game aside. 

They both sank further into the couch. They sat in silence for a few heartbeats, before Akaashi felt something brush his hand. Looking over, he could see Kenma's hand next to his own. When he looked to Kenma for answers, he could see him rest his chin in his hand while desperately trying to act nonchalantly about the redness of his face. Seeing him in that state, Akaashi thought back to the night before.

\----

Kenma and Akaashi loved each other dearly. When it came down to physical affection, however, neither of them were nearly as forward as Kuroo or Bokuto. As a result, they took things very slowly with one another. The time just never seemed right. They each had a hard time with taking the initiative, worried about how the other would react. Every time they _did_ try to take the next step, their nerves would prevent them from actually going through with it. Akaashi began to resign to the idea that it was a hopeless situation. Kenma, on the other hand, was determined to not give up. The time had finally come. He had the perfect opportunity to get a bit closer to Akaashi and he was going to take it. Movie night was tonight.

They were watching horror movies this week, at Kuroo's request. Cuddling on the couch, they sat with Bokuto in the middle, Kuroo and Akaashi under each of his arms, and Kenma strewn across their laps with his head in Kuroo's lap. They had just finished their third movie when Kuroo stretched his arms and yawned. 

"I'm gonna get us some more snacks, I'll be right back." He patted Kenma's hair, asking him to sit up. Kenma moved to take a seat next to Akaashi, shooting a smile at him as he did so. 

"I'll go with you, that way we won't have to make another trip for awhile." Bokuto offered, standing up to join his boyfriend. He quickly leaned back down to give both Akaashi and Kenma a peck on their cheeks before taking Kuroo's hand and dragging him off. 

Left with just each other, Kenma and Akaashi shifted in their seats. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company. Akaashi noticed that Kenma seemed to become increasingly fidgety as the minutes passed though. Just as he was about to ask what was wrong, Kenma cautiously leaned to the side, resting his head on Akaashi's shoulder. Akaashi tensed at this, startling Kenma.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." Kenma trailed off quietly, avoiding eye contact. Akaashi hurriedly waved his hands in front of himself.

"No, you're fine!" He started. He caught his panicked tone and took a deep breath before continuing, "You just took me by surprise, is all. You can do it again... if you'd like." He finished meekly. 

Kenma perked up at the last sentence. He looked at Akaashi, searching for anything on his face that may contradict what he said. Akaashi smiled at him and patted his own shoulder, inviting Kenma to rest there once again. Kenma smiled and laid his head against Akaashi. 

Both of their hearts were beating at rapid speeds, but they stayed cuddled against each other in near silence. As time passed, they began to get antsy from anticipation. Being unable to handle the tension any longer, they both turned towards the other, mouth agape as if they were about to speak. With their noses almost touching, they locked eyes. Kenma let out a small yelp and jumped back a bit. 

"S-sorry, you can go first." Kenma managed to squeak out. 

Akaashi sat very still, wordlessly staring at him for a few moments. Kenma began to squirm under his intense look, squeezed his eyes shut and started to speak up. He was cut off by a hand meeting his face, gently cupping it. His eyes snapped open to see Akaashi much closer than he had been just a moment before.

"Kenma..." Akaashi began, "can I kiss you?" 

Kenma suddenly forgot how to form words. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, feeling like a fish out of water. Eventually, he gave up on trying to speak and simply nodded. Akaashi's eyes widened a bit at the positive response, as if he had been expecting a no. Nonetheless, he nodded back in understanding before dipping his face towards Kenma's.

As Akaashi came closer, Kenma closed his eyes and leaned into him. The first kiss was a simple one, but sweet. They pulled apart, holding eye contact. Akaashi raised his brows, asking multiple silent questions with one pleading look. 

_Was it good? Did he enjoy it, too? Can we do it again?_ He thought, mind racing a mile a minute.

His questions were answered as Kenma brought their lips together again.

They took their time finding their rhythm, eventually relaxing into each other. Akaashi's hands found their way to Kenma's hips, as Kenma draped his arms around Akaashi's neck. They continued to kiss and pull away, each kiss lasting longer than the last until their lips stopped parting altogether. Kenma snaked his hands into Akaashi's hair, thoroughly messing it up. Akaashi hummed at the action, deepening the kiss in response. Kenma gladly returned the enthusiasm.

As their makeout session went on, Akaashi silently gathered his courage. Putting more force behind the kiss once again, he carefully laid Kenma down so that he was hovering above him. He broke the kiss to speak, much to both their displeasure, but quickly lost his voice at the sight beneath him. Kenma was out of breath, face fully flushed, and looked at him in a way that begged him to continue. Akaashi's heart jumped to his throat and his face became unbearably hot. He took a sharp inhale and jumped back as though he had been burned, the blush on his face deepening in embarrassment. Kenma followed suit, reaching a hand across to touch Akaashi, before thinking better of it. Instead, he began to speak in a soft tone.

"Hey, it's okay. We don't have to keep going tonight, we can always try again some other time." Kenma placed his hand on Akaashi's thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb, hoping the touch would bring him some comfort. 

They shared weary, yet adoring smiles. The two of them settled on cuddling until the others returned.

"Snacky time!" Kuroo and Bokuto said together in a singsong tone, re-entering the room. 

Bokuto took a running start and dove over the back of the couch, plopping back into his spot and tossing his arm full of snacks onto the coffee table. Kuroo walked around, tossing snacks into everyone's laps before taking his seat. Kuroo patted his lap to let Kenma know he could lay there again. Kenma hesitated for just a moment, looking at Akaashi. Akaashi lightly touched his arm and nodded to him discreetly. With that, Kenma crawled back across their laps and they started the movie marathon once again. That didn't stop Akaashi and Kenma from stealing little glances at each other throughout the night.

\----

Akaashi felt heat rise to his own cheeks after recalling the previous night. He swallowed his heart back down before inching his hand over until it was resting on top of Kenma's. They both tensed up at the touch, before looking at each other and breaking out into laughter. Kenma carefully flipped his hand around so they were palm-to-palm and laced their fingers together. They sat like that, wearing giddy smiles until they heard a call from the kitchen. 

"Kenma, Akaashi! Dinner is ready!" Bokuto called out.

They both looked down at their intertwined hands. Akaashi gave an encouraging smile to Kenma and stood up, holding onto his hand tighter. 

"We'd better get in there before they come sling us over their shoulders." Kenma snickered, standing up to join him. The two of them made their way into the kitchen. As they walked in, they got knowing smiles from the other two when they spotted their hands. However, nothing was said about it and they took their seats across from Bokuto and Kuroo. 

\----

All throughout dinner, Bokuto and Kuroo were practically buzzing in place. After all the plates were cleared, the two of them ushered Kenma and Akaashi back to their seats.

"Close your eyes, we have a little surprise for you." Bokuto said, clapping his hands together. 

Giving each other curious looks, Akaashi and Kenma shrugged their shoulders and shut their eyes. Their boyfriends walked off towards the fridge, giggling as they got farther away.

"Don't drop it, Bo!" Kuroo hissed.

Plates and silverware clanked against the table. A match was struck against its box a few times before Kuroo huffed. They heard the box of matches get shoved into a different pair of hands.

"I hope whatever you're doing is worth trusting Bokuto with matches again." Akaashi said with a joking and reminiscent lilt to his voice. 

"Akaashiiii," Bokuto whined as he lit a match, "that was one time!"

"One time too many." Kenma joined in on the teasing. 

Kuroo chuckled at it all, patting Bokuto on the back to comfort him. Bokuto pouted as he, presumably, used the match to light the item on the table. After a stretch of silence, Bokuto blew out the match and laughed triumphantly as he had finished his task without incident.

"Okay, go ahead and open your eyes." Kuroo said.

Akaashi and Kenma peeked open an eye each, their other eye shooting open when they saw what was in front of them. On the table sat a pink, two tiered cake with dollops of white icing surrounding the edge. On top, sat letter candles that spelled out the word "CONGRATS". Beneath the candles, there was writing in white icing. 

"'Congrats on sucking face'...?" Kenma read aloud with an incredulous tone, shooting the most pained and annoyed look he could manage at Bokuto and Kuroo. 

The two men that were victim to the stare busted out laughing. Kuroo doubled over and clapped a hand on Bokuto to keep from falling to his knees while Bokuto held his stomach and threw his head back in pure bliss at the reaction. Wiping a tear from his eye, Kuroo somewhat collected himself and cleared his throat.

"You see, we _may_ have seen you two kiss last night. We were so happy that you had your first kiss, we thought we should celebrate!" Kuroo said, still giggling intermittently as he spoke. 

"But we didn't know how to bring up that we had seen you, so we decided to surprise you both. And it was _so_ worth it." Bokuto laughed out. 

Kenma shook his head at their antics, and looked over to see how Akaashi had taken the surprise. What Kenma had _not_ expected to see was Akaashi turned away, trying to stifle a laugh that caused his whole body to shake uncontrollably. Eventually he broke and let out the most bubbly laugh any of them had ever heard escape the man, tears pricking his eyes. 

"You two always have the most ridiculous plans," Akaashi shook his head lovingly and reached his arms across the table to both of them, "come here."

Akaashi leaned his body across the table and with a hand on each of their faces, planted a kiss on their cheeks. Kuroo and Bokuto lifted a hand to the places they'd been kissed, all bashfulness and eyes half lidded in adoration. Akaashi took his seat again and turned to Kenma.

"And I know you're secretly overjoyed with this, even if you won't admit to it." He teased lightly, causing Kenma to duck his head. 

"Well... I _guess_ it's a sweet gesture," Kenma said coyly before breaking out into a wide, genuine smile, "thank you, both of you. It really was a wonderful surprise." 

At that, both Kuroo and Bokuto shot a hand to their heart and clenched their fists. They quickly turned to each other, babbling about what other kinds of surprises they could do for their boyfriends to get the same reactions they had tonight. Kenma and Akaashi shared a smile.

"They're such idiots." Akaashi sighed, carefully nudging Kenma's hand to ask for permission to hold it again.

"Our idiots," Kenma replied, linking his hand with Akaashi's. He looked over the cake once more before turning back to Akaashi and gesturing towards the candles, "shall we?"

Akaashi gave a nod. Together they leaned forward, catching the attention of their boyfriends. They blew out the candles together, sitting back up to see Bokuto and Kuroo grinning like dorks and clapping. Kenma and Akaashi gave each other toothy grins. The smiles melted into softer expressions after making eye contact. They moved without so much as a second thought, locking their lips. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away just enough to speak, their foreheads still touching. 

"I love you, Akaashi."

"I love you, too, Kenma."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too hard on the eyes. I know the ending is kinda meh and that I have a hard time with proper characterization and pacing, so please, if you have any constructive criticism for me, leave it in the comments. I'd appreciate it a lot. Again, thank you very much for reading.


End file.
